Promises Made From Regrets
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: Sequel to "Playing with Fire". I know that it was wrong of me to do it, I must had hurt you a lot didn't I? You must hate me now, I don't blame you. The pain I inflicted on you, I will free you from it no matter what. I promise. One-shot.


**An Yes! I managed to fulfill my goal and upload this before 2012 :) Hahaha! I know I made "playing with fire" a one shot but I decided to make a sequel to give it a closure. I recommend you to read "playing with fire" first before reading this as those who has not might not understand this so well as those who did. The best thing about this fic is that I got a beta reader for this. So I want to give a special thanks to my beta reader. :) **

**Enjoy! ^.^**

**Beta reader: Itssupereffective**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ash's POV

What the hell am I doing?

All I remember about yesterday is that I had checked in to a Pokémon center, met Gary there, caught up on old times with him, went into the forest for awhile before checking in to another room. I had a night of passion with him, thus he is currently sleeping soundly beside me naked.

Why did I do it?

I can't believe myself! Sure I missed Gary, he's my childhood friend and I haven't seen him since the start of my Sinnoh journey so how could I have not! But despite those reasons, I cannot forgive myself for what I did. I let my lust take over me. When I saw Gary last night, I could not help but notice how beautiful his green orbs were. So alluring, so addictive. Before I knew it, I was too captivated by him to notice what I was doing.

I can't forgive myself.

Paul…I truly loved him. I really did. He gave me everything I needed. Love, recognition, acceptance, understanding and the most important thing- trust. I didn't mean to betray him, but I just did. I am such a horrible person. Even if Paul doesn't know what I did, I do. I don't think I can ever face him with a straight face ever again, I can already feel the shame inside of me.

I need to leave this place.

I can't stand staying together with Gary anymore! I don't hate him, but staying with him any longer will just deepen the regret I feel even more. Quickly grabbing my stuff and dressing myself, I left to meet my friends and leave this place as soon as possible.

You were there.

I met Brock and Dawn at the entrance of the Pokémon center. They tried asking about my whereabouts last night, which I refused to answer. Giving up, Dawn decided to change the topic. "Now that I think about it, I think I saw Paul last night. He was rushing in the direction of the woods, weird guy. What's so nice about the forest?" She shrugged. To her it was just another random comment, but for me, it was a life changing statement.

You saw me didn't you?

I didn't react, I couldn't. You knew what I did, how I betrayed you. You must hate me now don't you? My suspicions were confirmed when I saw you glaring at me when you left the Pokémon center. If it was a normal glare I would had brushed it off, we needed to keep our rivalry facade up and I would had approached and started arguing with you. But this time was different.

Your eyes…it was filled with intense hate.

There's no going back now, right? I can't be with you anymore, it would only fuel your hate. I know what kind of person you are, I understand. My act of betrayal, it must really have tortured your heart. You may act strong but we both know that you're anything but that. My existence would continue to torment you and bound you to the past. Knowing you, you would probably seek revenge and maybe try to take my life. The sadness which is buried by layers of hate in you…

I shall free you from them.

I promise.

* * *

><p><em><span>A few years later…<span>_

* * *

><p>I miss you.<p>

There isn't a day that goes by without me regretting what I did to you. Without you by my side, everything seems so empty. All these trophies, medals, title…they're meaningless now. I wanted to complete my dream together with you, I wanted you to be proud of me but ever since that day, you left the world without a trace. I tried searching for you with all my might but I just can seem to find a trace of your shadow.

I love you even till now.

I can never forget you. Your smile, your touch, your strengths, your weaknesses, I've seen all of it. The days we were together, the time we spent, the memories we made, do they mean nothing to you now?

Our meeting was unexpected.

You came back, I knew you would but not for the reason I hoped for. It was just another day at the league stadium where I battled another snotty little brat who lost pathetically. I was resting in my room, waiting for any notice of challenges when I heard you knock. It was Valentine's Day, most of the people had left in order to spend this special day with their loved ones.

It was a special day indeed.

Not knowing who it was, I opened the door. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine you standing there on this special occasion. You've changed during these past few years. Your hair was now tied up and your shoulders had broadened. I think you're actually taller than me now but the only thing that has not changed is the hate swirling in your eyes. It's still the same as the last time I saw you. Clutched tightly in your fist was a knife, the tip, pointed at my neck, my deep breaths were fogging up the side of the knife and I let out a small yet painful smile.

I knew this would happen.

I knew what was going to happen next.

I've known all this since that day and because I know…

I will save you from the crime you're going to commit.

I will protect you from the punishment you're going to commit.

I will take away all the anger and sadness you felt because of me.

And I will turn all this pain into mine by taking that knife of yours and plunging it through my chest by my own two hands.

As I stabbed myself I could see that the emotions which clouded your mind clearing up, giving way for reason. I hope that from now on, you will live your life to the fullest and not let me distract you again.

My vision is starting to get hazy and all I can see now is my blood surrounding me as I lay on the floor, my life slowly leaving my body. As the blood spreads onto the floor I start to lose conscious. I feel two hands supporting my back, forcing me upright. I feel something wet drip onto my face. I lift my chin up in order to see your face.

You're crying.

I am glad.

I am glad that you're back to your senses.

I am glad that you're alright.

I am glad that you're here with me now.

I am glad…that I can finally pay for my sin.

Please stop crying, you're going to be fine now.

I promised that I would free you didn't I?

My energy is depleting, I don't have much time left. I muster all the strength that I have left and raise my hand to your cheek, feeling you for one last time. For the first time ever since you left, I smiled a genuine smile and spoke my last few words.

"I love you Paul."

* * *

><p><strong>An There! Doesn't it give a sense of closure? XD Hope you enjoyed this. Remember to review~<strong>


End file.
